


Teeth

by Semebay



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Innuendo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-25
Updated: 2012-10-25
Packaged: 2017-11-17 00:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/545548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semebay/pseuds/Semebay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Don't use your teeth. Use your tongue."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teeth

**Author's Note:**

> Original Publication Date: April 18, 2011

  
  
  
  
  


“No _teeth,_ I said.” England pushed America back, much to the shock of the younger nation. “How many times do I have to tell you? Use more tongue!”

 

America frowned and wiped a stray bit of drool from his lips. “If you're gonna be such an old man about it, maybe we should forget it.”

 

“ _That_ is completely unnecessary.” England twisted his fingers into America's hair and pulled him back. “You're just overenthusiastic. Slow down and take your time.”

 

“Better than being old and boring,” America muttered under his breath, though England heard him anyway. England pulled on his hair and America winced. “Hey hey hey! Cut that out!”

 

“If you'd listen, I would be able to give you advice.” England scowled. “You may make fun of my age, but at least I'm not young and unwilling to listen to advice!”

 

“Is this about the whole “experience” thing?” America groaned. “Hey, who did you experi-”

 

“No talking!” England pulled again and America winced. “Use your tongue. Your teeth are painful, and I won't hesitate to say they kill the mood.”

 

“Asshole,” America muttered, but he still leaned forward.

 

England hummed deep in his throat, his fingers slipping from America's hair and sliding down his neck. Cold fingers pressed against his spine and he shivered when they moved up from his lower back to his shoulder blades.

 

America was perfect. Still overeager, and England was sure he felt those teeth _again_ , but he was much better.

 

England told him so.

 

“Ha!” America laughed at him after he had pulled away, and England was half-tempted to knock his glasses off. “Pretty soon you're gonna be looking to _me_ for advice!”

 

England did slap him that time, though it was halfhearted and on the shoulder. “Shut up and get back over here. And you're still using your teeth; cut that out. My lips are going to start bleeding if you keep it up.”

 

“I did _not_ use teeth that time,” America grumbled, but he returned his lips to England's all the same.

 


End file.
